el enfrentamiento
by davey tapia
Summary: Vladislav es reclutado junto con otros vampiros para hacer una organización de vampiros de excelencia y tras su llegada a Inglaterra, se ha topado con los asesinos de su abuelo, el Conde Dracula


Conforme pasan los días, los vampiros se han sometido a diferentes pruebas que el mayor, Skylar, les ha impuesto para que tengan mejor resistencia para su próximo ataque a Londres después de siete años de la muerte del conde.

Todos han conseguido habilidades fuera de lo normal para los vampiros, como lo es salir al sol sin destruirse, no dormir durante el día, incluso se han enfrentado a los objetos sagrados y a los ajos. Fácilmente lograrían camuflajearse entre humanos sin ser detectados, lastima que sus colmillos y sus orejas puntiagudas los delatarían.

Después de varios días de exhaustivo entrenamiento, los vampiros han llegado a Londres trasladándose por medio de la teletransportación y con dinero que ahora le pertenece a Vladislav, han comprado una casa.

Los menores que ahora eran adolescentes iniciaron sus primeros ataques, por lo que cada uno patrulló por diferentes calles de Inglaterra. Vladislav aún permanecía con su largo cabello rubio, y vestía la ropa que su abuelo usaba, aunque eran algo grandes para él.

En un cierto momento, logró pasar por donde se encontraba un niño, al cual sin dudar llevó rumbo a un panteón.

—¿Quién es usted?— decía el menor algo adormecido.

—Tu sólo observa mis ojos que jugaremos un poco.

Vladislav reía burlesco mientras el niño de siete años caía en hipnosis, pero en cuanto clavó sus afilados colmillos, sintió la presencia de una pareja de adultos.

Vladislav volteo y en ese momento los humanos se estremecieron.

—¡Dios mío!— dijo ella mientras tocaba su crucifijo —¡La pesadilla ha vuelto!.

Tras ellos, llegaron otros tres humanos y al ver a Vladislav, parecieron congelarse.

—¡El no vivo ha dejado una cría que jamás imaginamos!.

—Si no les importa, debo alimentarme.

Vladislav clavo sus colmillos nuevamente, por lo que Van Helsing corrió hacia él y lo aventó al suelo.

—¿Eres tú el conde Drácula y has vuelto a acosar a los Harker?.

—Yo no sé que es un Harker.

Los demás veían a Van Helsing luchando contra el joven vampiro mientras que Jonathan y Mina tomaron al pequeño Quincey. Mientras Vladislav estaba en el suelo, se le vino a la mente la espantosa escena de las cenizas de su abuelo, por lo que dedujo que ellos eran los asesinos que lo dejaron huérfano.

—¡Se acabó tu hora!.

Van Helsing sacó un ajo y lo metió a la boca de Vladislav, que lanzó un terrorífico grito que heló a los demás. Van Helsing se retiró dándole la espalda a la criatura, creyendo que éste ya había quedado derrotado, pero cuando menos lo pensaron todos, Vladislav les lanzó el ajo mientras soltaba una risa mucho más maléfica que el aterrador grito.

—¡Sus ajos no funcionan conmigo!.

Todos voltearon asustados observabando al vampiro reincorporarse mientras los primeros rayos del sol tocaban su pálida piel.

—¡Santo Dios!— dijo Seward —¡Este monstruo es peor que el anterior!.

Vladislav se acercó hacia los humanos, que sin dudarlo, alzaron sus crucifijos.

—¿Enserio creen que con eso van a hacer que huya?.

Vladislav caminó hacia ellos, pero en el momento que logró acercarse al pequeño Quincey, su mamá Mina Harker tomó un pedazo de madera y le pegó en la cabeza a Vladislav, que cayó al suelo.

—Si insistes en seguirnos, te irá peor.

Todos se alejaron del lugar, mientras Vladislav se había quedado desmayado en el suelo. Esa misma noche, los vampiros localizaron a Vladislav y decidieron mantenerse ocultos en un sueño profundo en sus ataúdes mientras pasaran dos siglos para que el hijo de los Harker tuviera nietos, estos se volvieran ancianos y fallecieran, para no lograr ser rastreados y su historial vampírico quedara en el olvido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí este fragmento que está entre que parece gotera y fuga de agua, pero es más que nada para adelantarme rápido los hechos y llegar a lo más importante, pues la historia de Vladislav apenas ha comenzado.<strong>_

_**De antemano, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, cualquier duda, puedes contactarme. D.**_


End file.
